Neko Lan
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Lan gets Neko ears, tail and teeth! Plus, Lan and Megaman are getting feelings toward each other that are more than friendly or brotherly...LanxMega, ChaudxProto
1. Neko Lan Part 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any other characters that are made up and have in no way, shape or form in the manga, games and show. There I said it, so leave me alone you friggin' lawyers! Oh yeah! This will be a Megaman/Lan couple!

Megaman sighed. He knew the routine every single morning. He'd shout at Lan for what seems like a half-hour and if they were lucky, Lan would get to school on time.

_Like that would ever happen!_ Megaman thought.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

How lucky Megaman was. Lan yelped in surprise and fell over the side of the bed where Megaman couldn't see him. Megaman cocked an eyebrow at his operator.

"Lan? Are you ok?"

He got no response. Megaman sighed. _He probably fell back asleep._

But Megaman completely chucked that thought out the window. Lan pocked his head up to look at Megaman and was about to stand up and do whatever in the morning until Megaman screamed in surprise. Lan's ears and head felt like they were on fire. He got up and muted the PET until Megaman calmed down. When Lan was sure Megaman had stopped screaming, he un-muted the PET.

"Lan! What happened to you!"

Lan was confused. He left Megaman and went into the bathroom to see what was the matter since he figured that something had happened to his appearance.

Lan thought he would faint. He saw that he had brown cat ears tipped with gold. Lan looked behind him and saw a brown tail tipped with gold also. He went back into his room, grabbed his usual attire and changed in the bathroom, making sure his tail went through his pants.

"Lan? Are you alright?" Megaman asked tentivley.

"…"

"Should I take that as a no?"

"…"

Megaman decided to embarrass Lan some more and said something that would surely make the brunette blush a nice shade of either pink or red.

"You look good with cat traits."

It worked. Lan blushed a very deep crimson color.

"Shut up Mega!"

Just then, a girl popped into the room. She had shoulder length brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said Angel in black, cursive letters, blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes. The girl looked kind of like the female version of Lan with just about the same personality as him. She also had a green PET with a wind design and a feather as the symbol. The Navi inside the PET was a girl with a dark silver suit, light silver hair that flowed freely and silver wings, and with the feather symbol on her chest. The Navi also had forest green eyes.

"Angel!" Lan shouted, going even redder in the face.

"Cyber Angel (nickname's Cy)!" Megaman greeted enthusiastically.

"Lan? When did you get the cat ears and tail?" Angel asked. Then she smirked. "Looks good on ya' Lan."

"That's what I told him!" Megaman said.

Lan couldn't help but keep blushing.

"I think Cy would agree with us." Angel remarked.

"And I do." Cy commented.

"Poor Lan." Angel said.

But then she whipped out a camera and took a picture of Lan. Lan fell back off the bed from the flash and went into a daze.

"Oops!"

"Lan's gonna kill ya'." Megaman warned her.

"No he won't." Cy remarked. "It's not as if he could beat her."

Lan wasn't listening considering that he was in a daze and was totally zoned out.

"I think the flash was a bit too strong for him." Angel said.

"Anything you can do?" Megaman asked her.

Angel went up to Lan, waved a hand in front of his face and then she snapped her fingers. Lan immediately came out of his daze.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"I thought I could add it to the scrap book." Angel answered him.

Lan sighed at the answer.

"How long will I have these?" Lan asked.

Angel took a five second look at him.

"I'd say roughly around 2 weeks." She answered.

Lan looked like he was going to have a heart attack and fainted. Angel sighed and turned to look at Megaman.

"Enjoy the ears and tail while they last Megaman!" She said with superiority and excitement.

Megaman cocked his head in confusion as the girl logged Cy out of his PET into hers and left.

Review please! no flames as well...


	2. Neko Lan Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman! How many times do I have to tell ya lawyers! I only own my OC. I also don't own the Speech, that is owned by Diane Duane.

"Speaking normally"

Thoughts Speech (from The Young Wizards series) 

/Link/

Angel had just called Maylu, Dex, Yai, Chaud and their Navis for a…meeting so to speak.

"AHHHHHHHH! NEKO LAN!" Maylu and Yai shriek.

The two said girls latch themselves onto Lan and started playing with his ears. Lan felt really annoyed by this. Chaud and Dex just stared at Lan's new look. Angel just took pity on her twin brother. Lan had also considered himself lucky that it wasn't Roll playing with his ears and she would be much worse.

**_I didn't think that they would be like this if we showed them your ears and tail._** Angel told him in an unknown language.

Lan glared at her. **_This was your idea so get them off of me!_**

Angel just giggled at him. Everyone but Cy were giving the two blank stares, which they ignored. Angel went over to Lan and yanked Yai off of Lan's neck, causing him to fall down. He got up quickly though. Maylu decided that Lan had enough of her playing with his ears and stopped. Lan sighed with relief.

"How did this happen?" Chaud asked.

Angel and Lan looked at him. "No idea." They told him. Angel looked over at Lan.

**_What did you do last night Lan?_** This earned a blank look from everyone except Cy and mentioned brunette. Lan half closed his eyes. Then they snapped open in realization. He smacked himself.

**_I did it again._** Angel nodded.

_**I thought you got rid of that problem Lan.**_

**_So did I. _**Angel and Lan sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Dex asked bluntly.

Angel and Lan looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked.

"You're talking in a language that we can't identify or understand. Also it doesn't exist." Protoman said from his PET.

"Oh. That. It's called the Speech." Angel told them. That earned her a blank look from all except Lan and Cy. She sighed.

"It's a language that magic users speak. Everything understands the Speech but…uh…non magic users." Lan replied.

"Oh."

"He was transfiguring in his sleep again." Angel told them. "It happens sometimes. The cat ears, tail and instincts should go away in about 2 weeks. I know because I had done that before. I had falcon eyes and instincts for about 2 months." Lan smiled at the memory.

"You should have seen her! She had to wear sunglasses because of that."

/You got off lucky Lan/

/I know/

Angel smiled and Lan knew from experience that that meant she had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we go into my room? It has enough room for us and our Navis."

"What do you mean by 'And our Navis?'" Maylu questioned.

Angel smiled. "My room can become a dimensional area so the Navis can come to the real world. Besides that my room is soundproof so nobody will know but us."

After the Navis had all materialized inside Angel's oversized room, they sat down next to their respective operators and launched into conversation on what they should do about this predicament.

"What other cat characteristics does he have other than the obvious?" Roll questioned.

Angel smiled again. Lan didn't like that glint in her eyes. "Watch this!" Angel said mischievously. She walked over to Lan and started to scratch one of his ears. He blinked, closed his eyes, leaned against her and started to purr quietly. Megaman started scratching the other ear and Angel stopped. Lan then purred to his highest volume. Maylu, Roll, Yai and Angel giggled at Lan. Lan was oblivious to everything.

"So, he can purr. Can he growl?" Chaud asked Angel.

"Yes. He also has Neko teeth." Angel told them. Lan had also unconsciously moved to lean on Megaman earning a blush from the blue clad boy (Lan: Score!). "We're going to have to be really careful now. If he goes anywhere we have to make sure that we don't trigger a cat instinct." Everyone nodded. The Navis logged out and went back inside their PETs. Angel shut down the dimensional area. Everyone but Lan and Angel left her room to get home.

"What are we going to do about this?" Megaman asked them.

Lan and Angel looked thoughtful.

"Make sure I hide my tail and ears. Nothing a little illusion spell can't handle." Lan stated. Angel nodded in agreement.

"We had better get down to dinner before mom comes up here." Angel told them.

Whoot! Another chapter! I must be getting the hang of this…jk.


	3. Neko Lan Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or The Young Wizards…I own copies though…does that count? I only own my OC. Oh, and the Speech won't be used often, but just a little. Like when Angel and Lan want to talk privately. Did I clear that up for you?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was hectic! Mrs. Hikari kept trying to kill Lan because of the ears and tail (Lan: I hate that!). They were currently in the living room watching the news. Mrs. Hikari was unconsciously playing with Lan's ears while listening to the news, Lan fell asleep while she was doing that. Angel had decided to catch up on her reading that night (she was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire). She looked at Lan and sighed.

"Mom? Maybe I should take Lan upstairs into his room." She warned Mrs. Hikari. Angel went over to Lan, picked him up and walked up the stairs into his room. She deposited him onto his bed and covered him up. Angel then walked over to his pc and put Megaman on the charger.

"'Night Lan." She walked out the room and closed the door.

"Great…" Lan muttered. Lan and Angel were on their way to school (which Lan wasn't too happy about).

"Well, can anything get any worse?"

"Lan!"

"It just got worse." Lan told her.

A blue haired boy had just run up to them and slowed down to match their pace (sowy, I can't describe Raika). Angel smiled at him in greeting while Lan sighed.

"Hi." Lan muttered in exhaustion.

Raika looked at him in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked the brunette.

"We'll tell ya after school!" Angel said hurriedly, grabbed Lan's wrist and sped off towards the school.

"I can't believe it!" Angel said in awe.

"Neither can I!" Lan exclaimed. They had both arrived on time for once. Even their classmates were shocked. Yai came up to them.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Lan and Angel?" She said in a joking manner. The twins snickered and sat down at their desks.

"So, where to next after homework?" Lan asked his sister. Angel looked thoughtful and then she smiled.

"How about the park tomorrow? It's a Saturday, so we'll have a lot of time!" She answered the brunette. His eyes lit up in happiness.

_Maybe now we'll have some quality time together. We haven't seen each other in 7 years._ Lan thought. Class ended somewhat early to Lan and Angel. They went home hurriedly and quickly did their homework. Everything else was routine for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet! BTW, I have something to confess………………………………………….I'M A CRAZY AUTHOR! XD


	4. Neko Lan Part 4

Disclaimer: .:hiding under the bed:. I only own my OC…I only own my OC…I ONLY OWN MY OC! .:cries:.

The park was warm, sun shining, slight breeze; it was all very peaceful…unless you were part neko, in a park filled with DOGS.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO A PARK WITH DDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lan screamed, who was hiding in a tree. Angel sighed and shook her head.

"You're such a wuss." Angel told him. Lan stuck his tongue out at her.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Ok, lets stop. I guess we could go to the store instead…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"A store? Try shopping center!" Lan said exasperatedly. He sighed. This was going to be a loooooooooooong day…Angel was looking at the map, figuring out where to head to first…

"Wanna try the bookstore?" Angel asked him. He sighed, again, and nodded.

"Oh suck it up Lan!" Cyber snapped.

"Now, now Cy." Megaman chided. Cyber just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you say that to me, Mega!" Lan and Angel glanced at each other and started laughing at the Navi's bickering. They went into the Borders bookstore and bought about five books each. Afterwards they went to the Chip shop, Lan got some chips but Megaman couldn't see what the battle chips were. Finally, they left and headed to the grocery store.

"Chaud!" Chaud turned from the apple he was looking at and looked at Lan and Angel.

"Hey Protoman! How's it going with Chaud?" Megaman asked him. Protoman actually smiled.

"He accepts it."

"That's great!" Cyber told him, causing poor Protoman to blush.

"What about you and Lan?" Megaman couldn't help but blush at the statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, bro!" Cyber chided him.

"He…doesn't know," Megaman stated, "Yet!" He added hastily at Cyber's glare. She looked at Megaman and shook her head, muttering "boys."

.:hides under the bed:. RABID CHAUDXPROTO FANS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! XD


End file.
